O Usuário Secreto do Roblox
Antes de tudo, eu queria explicar que, não, isso não é mais uma creepypasta fictícia, contando apenas uma história, isso é um relato REAL, e você pode conferir todos os links e das coisas que irei falar aqui. Já faz um tempo sobre esse ocorrido, havia um amigo meu (cujo nome não será revelado, por motivos pessoais) que amava ficar jogando em frente ao seu computador, todos os dias, dias e noites. Até que um dia, em uma chamada de Skype, vendo alguns vídeos no Youtube, nos deparamos com esse vídeo "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4xfo-SI6IU", apenas uma gameplay de um jogo chamado ROBLOX, vimos, e eu não achei muito interessante como sempre: Amigo - Achei criativo, vamos jogar? Eu - Er... Eu não achei muito legal. Amigo - Ah, mas vamos! Pelo menos uma só vez, quero muito ver este jogo. Eu - Ah, tudo bem. Após isso, fomos ao site oficial do Roblox "https://www.roblox.com/" , instalamos, e fomos ao jogo, mas antes, procurei o meu amigo, pedi uma solicitação de amizade, e fomos jogar. Estavámos neste mapa "https://www.roblox.com/games/76040841/THE-BEST-OBBY", infelizmente, este mapa não pode ser mais jogado, e eu não sei o motivo, nós estavámos nos divertindo, e durante esses longos 5 anos de Roblox, eu perdi o contato dele por um tempo, desde 2014 (nós jogávamos durante 2012/2013), então fui matar a saudade de jogar, em 2017, baixei-o denovo, e fui jogar em novos mapas, como, Jailbreak. Um tempo me divertindo, fui procurar na barra de jogadores pelo o seu nome de usuário antigo, mas, nenhum resultado foi encontrado, tudo bem, a conta dele deve ter sido suspensa, mas eu fui tentando todos os nomes de usuários possíveis, até que achei um, que é um tanto quanto estranho, pesquisei apenas por "doomdsp" (o significado até que é bem simples, o "doom" é pra representar o jogo "Doom", pois ele era um fã de Doom na época, e o "dsp" significa "Death Shall Prevail" que diz ele que gostava dessa frase, por mais macabro que pareça, e o "555" no usuário antigo representava uma coisa especial pra ele, algo como "Lutar, Ganhar, Comemorar"). Achei estranho e entrei em seu perfil, logo de cara notei um tipo de criptografia, pesquisei por um tempo, até que lembrei qual criptografia é essa, era de um vídeo que eu já tinha visto "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9rwMlvjc1w&t=717s" aos 10:56-11:02 você pode entender do que estou falando, após isso fui descriptografar o código que estava no seu "status", "8@/@-8@4", que significa "Iamaliar" > "i am a liar", ou em português "eu sou um mentiroso". Ok, fui ver as suas criações (Mapas), e tinha um mapa com outro código, e um link pra um vídeo, o código falava "blessedwithbloodofmyfather" > "blessed with blood of my father", que em português é "Abençoado com o sangue do meu pai" e o link na descrição, levava a uma música do Slayer, que pra você que não sabe, é considerada uma das grandes bandas de thrash-metal, mas enfim, abri a música, e nada de mais, mas como eu, um fã de Slayer, me surpreendi um pouco, pois ter colocado uma música do Slayer no Roblox, é meio estranho, enfim, fui nas letras e prestei mais atenção, e realmente, é bem macabro, então temos uma conclusão que esse usuário gosta de Slayer pelo visto! Abrindo o mapa, podemos ver algumas coisas estranhas, outra criptografia também, que significa "I Am Your Nightmare", pelo o que me lembro, que em português, significa "Eu sou seu pesadelo". E esse mapa era simplesmente o mapa de tutorial, mas todas as "Billboards" do jogo, foram trocadas por mensagens, tanto quanto, "Run fast as you can", "Don't tell nothing to anyone or die", "Soon he will come" e etc. E também, existem alguns baús espalhados pelo mapa (nada de importante nesses baús), e alguns corpos mortos, que me assustou um pouco, pois nunca vi o Roblox desse jeito, e o céu totalmente vermelho... Bom, nada aconteceu comigo, mas eu senti um enorme desconforto jogando, e sim, essa creepypasta é real, eu não sei quem é esse usúario, mas ele realmente existe, você pode conferir o link ao mapa dele, e ao perfil dele aqui: Mapa: https://www.roblox.com/games/1244429219/3-3-285-99-9-6-5-34 Usuário: https://www.roblox.com/users/461882953/profile Link para algumas prints: http://www.mediafire.com/folder/0fjdeq83ij4sb/Roblox_Secret_User Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Realidade